This disclosure relates to a valve for a dental instrument for removing saliva and other fluids from a mouth of a patient and more particularly to a valve for a dental instrument which incorporates a check valve for preventing backflow of saliva, debris, and other fluids back into the mouth of the patient.
During a dental procedure it is important to be able to remove saliva, blood, water, tooth fragments, metals, and other debris or fluids from the mouth of a patient. Removal of this matter allows a dentist to be able to perform a procedure in an unobstructed manner. Various systems or devices have been developed to remove liquid and solid materials from a mouth during a dental procedure. One device that is capable of removing saliva is known as a saliva ejector or a low volume ejector. A saliva ejector typically comprises a plastic flexible tube for placement in the mouth of a patient. The saliva ejector tube is connected to a valve which in turn is connected via suction tubing to a source of vacuum. In this manner, saliva is passed through the ejector tube, the valve, and the tubing to be disposed of in a sanitary manner. Once the procedure is completed, the ejector should be discarded and the valve should be sterilized by autoclaving to be used again. Although it is suggested to autoclave the valve after each use, it is known that autoclaving is hardly ever done. Another device that is capable of removing solid materials is a high volume evacuator system. A high volume evacuator system generally consists of a tube that may be inserted into a mouth of a patient with the tube connected to a valve which is connected via a tubing to a source of vacuum. Again, in this manner, debris may be removed from the mouth of the patient. After the dental procedure, the tube is disposed of and the valve should be sterilized for reuse. However, although it is suggested to sterilize the valve after use, it is known that this suggested procedure is hardly ever followed.
As can be appreciated, the saliva ejector and the high volume evacuator are used to remove liquids and debris from a mouth of a patient to prevent a patient from swallowing or aspirating liquids and debris produced during a dental procedure. Typically, when using these evacuator devices there is no backflow back into the mouth of a patient. However, there are times when backflow or a reverse flow may take place and previously removed liquids and debris may flow back into the mouth of the patient. It is also possible that if the systems are not properly maintained that fluids and debris from a previous patient may flow back into the mouth of a subsequent patient. These situations may be dangerous, are undesirable, and should be avoided.
In order to prevent backflow, there are various devices that are separate from the saliva ejector. These devices are inserted between the flexible tube and the dental valve or between the dental valve and suction tubing. These devices tend to be complex and expensive. Further, these devices have to be separately purchased, inventoried, and used apart from the flexible tube and the dental valve.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a valve for a dental instrument that incorporates a check valve for preventing a backflow condition. It would also be desirable to have a disposable dental valve having a check valve that is easy to install on or remove from suction tubing for a source of vacuum. Further, it would be advantageous to have a disposable dental valve having a check valve that is disposable.